


Spiders Are Not a Man's Best Friend

by NotLikeYouThink



Series: Timeless >>> One-Shots [7]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Diego is Amused, Five is Scared of Spiders, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLikeYouThink/pseuds/NotLikeYouThink
Summary: Diego thought Five wasn't afraid of anything. And then he heard a scream.





	Spiders Are Not a Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone over at tumblr. If you want to request a fic please send me an ask over at @aforcetoreckonwith on tumblr

Everyone thought Five was scared of nothing. He was a killer, a hitman, and had survived forty-eight in the apocalypse with only a mannequin for company.

So when they heard the shrill scream coming from Five’s room, Diego thought he was being murdered.

Diego, being the only one in the mansion along with Five at the time, entered the room to see Five crouched in the corner, eyes wide as he stared at the other side of the room, knives at the ready. When he saw no one was in the room he lowered his hands, and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“What happened? Why’d you scream?”

Five didn’t say anything. He just pointed to where he was staring, finger trembling—in fact, his whole body was trembling.

Diego’s eyes landed to where his brother was pointing. “I don’t see anything.”

“Sp-sp-sp-“ Five stuttered, but couldn’t get the word out.

Diego took a couple of steps towards the dresser, eyes trained on it. There was a black mark on it, and he leaned forward just in time to see it move. He jumped back a little, before laughing and looking at the cowering Five.

“A spider?”

Five glared at him.

Sighing, Diego squished the spider before it could scuttle anymore, and Five visibly relaxed.

“You’re scared of spiders?” he asked Five, walking over to him and sitting down next to him.

“You tell anyone, you’re dead.”

Diego our his hands up in defence, a smirk on his face. “Hey, it’s cool, I won’t tell anyone. Everyone has an irrational fear.”

“Yeah?” Five asked. “Do you?”

“Hell yeah,” he said, lowering his arms. “Small spaces. Hate them. Also water. Though it could be because Dad locked me in a tank to see how long I could hold my breath for. That kind of shit stays with you for life.”

Five smiled at him. “Thanks. For killing the spider, I mean.”

Diego patted him on the shoulder. “It’s what brothers do. And if you ask, I’ll do it again. I’m always here to help.”


End file.
